Witch Covens
The Witch Covens are a collection of factions that appear in , scattered around the Iliac Bay. There are fourteen known Covens in High Rock and Hammerfell of varying sizes, with the most prominent group known as the the Glenmoril Witches. While not a major faction in Daggerfall, the Covens have their own reputation system, and are capable of revealing Artifact of Power and summoning various Daedric Princes. All of the Coven members will offer the Agent quests, although there is no method enabling one to join a Coven. Description The fourteen Covens featured in Daggerfall vary in size, ranging from a single Warlock or Witch, to a group of ten or more women surrounding the head Witch or "Beldam." Warlocks tend to be found on their own, while the head Witch of each group can be seen transforming from a young to an old woman and back again. Furthermore, Covens can be found both within towns and in the wilds of the Iliac Bay, neither of which are displayed on the Agent's map until encountered. Once found, however, the Agent will see the Coven marked on their various maps, either in town or as a black dot on the region map, listed under the "Dungeons" tab. All Covens will be non-hostile the first time the Agent comes across them. It is rumored that the Mages Guild also has respect for the various Covens, although a direct relationship between the two factions is unlikely. Quests There are ten potential, repeatable, quests available to complete for the Covens, four of which are locked behind the reputation system. There are no-Coven specific quests, although the Glenmoril Witches are involved in quests for other factions. Non-reputation based quests Listed below are all the non-reputation based quests available from the Covens: *The Perfidious Document *An Abandoned Child *A Very Sacred Formula *The Hateful Vampire *The Imprisoned Witch *A Certain Tome Reputation quests Listed below are all of the reputation based quests available from the Covens: *Punish a Transgressor *Complete the Brew *Blessed by Ruination *The Heart of a Daedra Glenmoril Quests The Glenmoril Witches are involved in the following quests from other factions: *Artifact of Power *An Obvious Misery Furthermore, individual Witches and Warlocks found inside randomly generated dungeons are linked to the Glenmoril Coven. The Covens Outlined below are all fourteen known Covens in the Iliac Bay during the events of . Glenmoril Coven Arguably the largest faction in the Bay, the Glenmoril Witches have their members scattered across Daggerfall, Anticlere, Ephesus, Orsinium, Wayrest and Daenia. Their central Coven location is found in the Illessan Hills, west of the Old Chrystausa's Place. The Beldama Coven Located in Daenia, south of Greenham Manor, with the "Beldam" standing in the center of a mound known as the Beldama Coven. The Daggerfall Witches A faction of Witches named for the Daggerfall region, but located to the south of Woodham Manor in Shalgora at the Daggerfall Coven. The Daughters of Wroth Found inside the boarders of the Worthgarian Mountains, the Daughters of Wroth gather in a stone circle known as the Wroth Coven. The Mountain Witches A small group of witches gathered at the Coven of the Peaks, hidden within the Dragontail Mountains. The Witches of Devilrock A second group of witches found inside the Dragontail Mountains, protected by a number of spearwomen at the Devilrock Coven. The Sisters of the Bluff A Coven consisting of a single "Beldam," found at the Coven on the Bluff on the west coast of Daggerfall. The Skeffington Witches The Skeffington Coven, a stone circle located in Phrygias, houses the Skiffington Witches, another of the smaller Witch Covens in High Rock. The Tamarilyn Witches One of the larger Covens in the northern part of the Iliac Bay, the Tamarilyn Witches gather at the Tamarilyn Coven in Menevia, west of Lysandus' Tomb. The Witches of Alcaire Named after the region in which they reside, Alcaire, the Witch of Alcaire can be found at the Alcaire Coven. The Dust Witches One of only nine dungeon locations in Antiphyllos, the Dust Witches are one of the easiest Covens to find in Hammerfell, located in the Coven of Dust. The Sisters of Kykos Found at the Kykos Coven, the Sisters of Kykos are the primary Witch faction within the Dak'fron region of Hammerfell. The Tide Witches Centred at the Coven of the Tide, the Tide Witches are found in Myrkwasa, standing in an open plain. The Witches of the Marsh The Coven in the Marsh hide themselves within the Alik'r Desert, with the "Beldam" found standing in a marsh. Unknown Covens At least one unaffiliated Coven member can be found in a house at Graybrone Court, Daenia, whom offers to summon Hircine. Appearances * pl:Witch Coven Category:Daggerfall: Factions